Family Fluff
by TheWritersBlock123
Summary: Natasha is injured and her Family takes care of her.


**A/N: Hi! I'm back with another story. Felt bored and decided to write. This Fic is rated T for safety. And cause it has fight scenes and a bit of violence. Also description of wounds. Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or The Avengers.**

* * *

The Avengers where wrapped up in a heavy battle. Some sort of alien mutant had decided to invade New York. Not on their watch. Tony was flying around blasting aliens from the air. Clint was perched on top of a building taking mutants down with his arrows. Bruce had hulked out. Hulk was doing what he did best. SMASH! Steve was busting up aliens with his shield. Thor was using Mjolnir to whack mutants into the ground. Natasha emptied magazine upon magazine of bullets. Taking down aliens left right and centre. Her red hair whipping around as she turned. She flew through the air. Delivering a vicious kick to an alien's head. On landing she was caught off guard by one of them. She slammed into a brick wall. _'Ouch.' _There was a dull aching in her ribs now. _'Just bruised.' _She thought grimly. She leapt back into the fight.

* * *

The other Avengers were dominating the aliens. Tony flew through the skies and blasted every alien in sight. Steve flung his shield and tore the heads off 5 aliens that were surrounding him. Hulk smashed.

"Everyone good?" Steve always liked to check on his comrades when in battle.

"Fine, no need to worry Grandpa." Tony with his usual sarcasm, check.

"I'm fine thank you, friend Steve!" Thor, check.

"ROAR!" Hulk, check.

"Fine." Natasha was wheezing slightly. Steve frowned.

"Nat you sure? You don't sound too go-" Clint was cut off.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Natasha was out of breath and annoyed. Clint and Steve went back to fighting. Tony frowned a little. Thor let out a battle cry and fought harder.

* * *

Natasha ignored the coms and turned to fight. She feinted a punch and ducked low, taking out the legs of the aliens around her in a spin. One snuck up on her and threw her back into a wall. Again. This time, she felt ribs crack. And a leg. She fell to the ground and hissed in pain. She climbed back to her feet. A bit less weight on her broken left leg. The tip of the bone poked through the skin of her calf. Her ribs went from a dull ache to a fire in her side. And to top it off her head was throbbing. _'Possibly a minor concussion. Definitely broken ribs.' _She looked down at her leg. _'That's not looking too flash either. Damn it.' _She cursed in her head. A mutant turned towards her and started advancing. Natasha stood in a fight stance. Weight on her back leg, her right leg. Keeping the pressure off her bad leg. One hand reached for the pistol strapped to her thigh. The other wrapped around her broken ribs. She whipped the pistol out of its holder. With three quick shots, the alien fell to the ground, dead. She nearly cried out at the pain that shot down to her ribs from the recoil of the gun. She bit her lip, keeping it in. She was raised, trained, to be tough. Panting, she turned to face the rest of the aliens.

* * *

The others had nearly finished up with their aliens. Hulk had turned back to Bruce. Steve finished off the last couple in a quick second. Thor had landed and was watching Steve. Tony hovered in the air and shot the last alien in their sector with one blast. He flew up to the build and fetched Clint down.

"Hey, anyone seen Natasha?" Clint asked upon landing. They looked at each other.

"No, I haven't seen or heard her since that talk on the coms." Steve said guiltily.

"She'll be fine. She's Black Widow." Tony tried to cover up his worry with this statement.

"Lady Natasha sounded out of breath last we spoke." Thor sounded worried.

"Tasha, you there?" Clint held a finger up to the com device in his ear.

* * *

Natasha was in pain. Even she would admit it. It didn't help having to fight off about twenty aliens. So when Clint's voice sounded in her ear, she sighed a pain filled breath of relief.

"Here, fighting, 34th street." Her answer was short and clipped. Focused on the task at hand.

"On our way."

She grunted in response and grabbed a new magazine and loaded it into her gun. She took aim and shot down aliens around her. When that magazine ran out, she paused and took stock while reloading. She had shot about nine of the things. Roughly eleven to go. She fired. Every bullet hitting it's mark. When that magazine ran out, she shoved the gun back into the holder. Fists up she faced the last two aliens.

* * *

Tony and the others got to Natasha just in time to see her battle with the last two aliens. She punched one in the head. It fell to the ground. She turned to the other and grabbed it's neck. She snapped it. The other got up and came towards her. She whipped out a knife and slit it's throat. Tony put down Bruce and landed the suit. Steve ran up followed by Clint. Thor touch down with Mjolnir. Natasha was panting shallow and fast. One hand on her ribs the other rubbing her head.

"You good Tasha?" Clint was standing by her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little banged up." She tried to brush off their concern. But then Steve spotted the bone sticking out of her leg.

"You're defiantly not fine!" He yelped pointing to her leg. Tony saw and turned a shade of green that would have rivalled the Hulk. Clint pulled her close to help take the weight off it. She gratefully lent against him.

"Nothing else wrong?" Asked Bruce going into doctor mode.

"No, my leg is the only thing." She said nonchalantly. Tony frowned. He had notice the way she had an arm wrapped around her torso.

"FRIDAY do a scan on Natasha please."

"Certainly sir. Ms. Romanoff has a minor concussion, four broken ribs on the right side and a compound break on her left tibia."

They stared at her.

"How are you still fighting?!" Tony gaped.

"I agree with Man of Iron. That looks painful Lady Natasha."

She sagged slightly against Clint. Now that they knew, she didn't have to put on such a strong front. "Yes it hurts. I can deal with it." She'd had worse in her lifetime.

"Still, I'd like to get you checked out." Bruce was in full doctor mode now. "Tony suit up, Thor your taking me. We're going back to the tower."

Tony climb back into the suit and walked over to Natasha. As much as she didn't want to admit it, her injuries where starting to hurt now the adrenalin had started to wear off. She was leaning on Clint much more than she had been previously. Her vision was starting to go double and she was dizzy. She allowed Tony to scoop her up. She was dimly aware of the pain in her ribs and leg. Then she felt wind whistling by her.

* * *

"Thor pick me up and follow Tony. We'll meet you guys back at the tower." He told Clint and Steve then he and Thor flew into the air after Tony and Natasha. Clint and Steve exchanged nervous glances and started running after them. They were tired after the battle but they pushed on. Steve hung back a bit and ran with Clint. His super solider serum had increased his speed and while he was desperate to see how his injured teammate and friend was, he stayed with Clint. They sprinted all the way back to the tower. Pausing only when they reached the elevator. FRIDAY already knew where to take them and as soon as they were both inside, the doors whizzed shut and they started moving. Clint bent over with his hands on his knees, panting. Steve was out of breath but not too badly. Huffing filled the elevator. They arrived and they raced out as soon as the doors opened.

* * *

Tony had pushed the suit to the max lying back to the tower. He got nearer.

"FRIDAY open the north window on the medical floor. Quick"

"Of course sir." They window opened and Tony shot through. He landed and lay Natasha down on one of the beds. Bruce and Thor flew through the window shortly after. FRIDAY closed it behind them. Bruce dashed over to a cabinet and withdrew a syringe.

"Painkillers." He explained. He injected it into Natasha swiftly. He ran around gathered bandages and plaster mix. Tony had grabbed some scissors and had carefully cut away Natasha's pants leg. Pepper suddenly came bursting from the elevator. "FRIDAY said Natasha's hurt! What's wrong!" She was in a panic. She and Natasha had become quite close friends.

"Broken leg, ribs and a minor concussion." Recited Tony.

"Right Thor come over here. Tony you might want to grab a bucket for this." Interrupted Bruce. Just has he had finished that sentence, the elevator doors flew open and Steve and Clint tumbled out. "Come here. You can help." He got Steve and Clint to hold down Natasha's arms and Thor to hold down her right leg. "Get ready." Bruce pushed down on the bone sticking out of her leg. It crunched back into place as she let out a scream of pain. Tony could be heard heaving into the trash can he had found. Pepper patted his back. The other men winced and let go of her. Bruce grabbed an antiseptic swab and cleaned around the puncture wound. He dressed it then applied the cast to her leg. Natasha lay panting during the entire procedure.  
"I need to get to your ribs." Bruce had turned a slight shade of red. The men turned their backs as Pepper helped Natasha remove the top half of her combat suit and cover her chest area with Pepper's cardigan.

"We're good." Pepper informed them and then left to find a suitable shirt for Natasha.

Bruce turned around and started to wrap Natasha's torso in a stretchy compression bandage. Pepper returned with an oversize shirt. She helped Nat pull it on. They helped her sit in a wheel chair to get her back down to her room.

* * *

Natasha was lifted into bed by Steve.

"Thanks guys. I'm going to have a sleep now." She was tired. The events of the day had caught up with her. Tony turned out the light. She sighed and winced at the pain in her ribs. She didn't mind that they were still there. She just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She woke up 10 hours later. Opening her eyes a crack, she saw the dim shapes of her team. Thor was sleep sitting up against the wall. Pepper was in a chair next to her bed. Tony was on the floor sitting with his head on Pepper's lap. Steve was sleeping on the floor on the opposite side of her bed judging by the breathing sounds. And Clint was on top of her wardrobe. '_Clint and his sleeping places.'_ She smiled at her team. Her family. Her dysfunctional, crazy, loving family.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
